


Antivenom

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-typical cannibalism (mentioned), Chocolate vs Vanilla Discourse, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Other, Vanilla is the antivenom don't be so dramatic, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: THE FUCK IS THIS, EDDIE,the symbiote asked, done with playing cute. He sounded betrayed.THIS IS NOT CHOCOLATE.“I know...it’s a...different flavor?” Eddie ventured, though clearly Venom was not impressed. “It’s called vanilla."





	Antivenom

**_Chocolate_** **, Eddie...** Venom lamented, again, sounding like a little lost symbiote and preying on every impulse of Eddie’s that loved and wanted to protect his face-eating alien parasite from harm. **Ice cream…**

“Buddy, we _have_ ice cream,” Eddie explained, again, putting a bluetooth into his ear since it looked like this was going to be A Conversation, and he tried not to have those with Venom when they were out in public without some kind of socially acceptable excuse. He held his evidence aloft and took another lick. “We’re eating it right now.”

Venom shot a tendril out of Eddie’s jacket that slithered up the ice cream cone and plunged into the frozen dairy.

The symbiote immediately exploded in tiny black spikes of distress, screeching in Eddie’s head. **THE FUCK IS THIS, EDDIE,** the symbiote asked, done with playing cute. **THIS IS NOT CHOCOLATE**. He sounded betrayed.

“I know...it’s a...different flavor?” Eddie ventured, though clearly Venom was not impressed. “It’s called vanilla. Sometimes you just want—”

 **Were they out of chocolate.** It was not really a question. He knew they weren’t. Venom’s plans for world domination were literally on hold at least partially because chocolate needed an ecosystem of humans to produce and consume it, and he didn’t want to upset that delicate balance.

“I mean, no, but—”

**Eddie. We do not like it.**

“Well, am _I_ allowed to like it?” Eddie asked, loudly enough to get a few odd looks from people around him until they spot the bluetooth headset. “Vanilla is a more expensive flavor, you know. People think it’s common, but it’s, you know, it’s subtle.”

Venom considered this. He was used to biting the heads off his problems, and part of why he got so frustrated with Eddie is that Eddie was the exact opposite of a problem he wanted to bite the head off of. He couldn’t even chew on his organs to punish him without it being something he’d just have to fix later. Past Venom would have delightedly discarded Eddie for a new host that had its taste buds on straight, that hated vanilla and loved chocolate. But Eddie was special.

 **You know we do not like subtle,** Venom said sullenly, slurping back under his skin to pout.

“I know, man,” Eddie chuckles. “You’re the least vanilla guy I know. But it makes _me_ happy, so sometimes we’ll get vanilla, okay?”

**Fine.**

But Eddie _was_ happy, maybe just happy at winning the argument (because how could such a plain, basic, _boring_ flavor bring him any _true_ joy??), and Venom felt that, too, tasted the delicious happy chemicals in Eddie’s brain. He idly pressed on the nerves that make him produce more of them, which was how Venom told Eddie that he was happy, too, happy with him. He was always happy with Eddie. Stupid, tasteless Eddie.  

“Thanks, babe. Tomorrow, we get chocolate.”

**Triple chocolate. And at least three spleens.**

Eddie laughed. “Don’t push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Vanilla."
> 
> And I'm so happy to be posting in the _Venom_ fandom finally!! I want to write more!!


End file.
